


panic

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: he just wants to feel his hands on him.





	panic

If you asked Soonyoung, he would honestly think there's nothing weird with his friendship with Chan. "Can't two bros just cuddle and kiss without being in a relationship?" is something he'd say when his friends give him weird looks when he does small things like tracing circles into Chan's skin subconsciously or playing with his hair. 

"For supposed best friend's you're both EXTREMELY touchy..." Jeonghan shared without much thought which earned him a scowl from Soonyoung. He always became antsy about those types of comments. People questioning his heterosexuality? How dare they. "Shut the hell up Jeonghan, go suck faces with Seungcheol or something." From that he earned a punch to the arm and Jeonghan looking to Chan for help. "Get your boyfriend, his incompetence is causing me to lose brain cells"

"Soonyoung leave Jeonghan hyung alone." Chan muttered nudging himself further into Soonyoung's grasp. He felt butterflies but he'll tell you it was just that he ate something bad, Soonyoung was like that.

You'd probably get yourself no where asking Chan about the time he got drunkenly felt up by Soonyoung in a closet. They were at a stupid party with their friends where as usual, someone had been plotting an excuse for Soonyoung and Chan to be alone together in hopes that sparks would fly. Chan never thought it'd happen, they lived in the same apartment building and Chan would come over anytime Soonyoung was stressed or felt sad, but even on those occasions it just led to becoming handsy with each other and making out so roughly they produce sex hair. 

"Chan, why don't you and Soonyoung play 7 minutes in heaven?" Mingyu had said shoving him into the tight closet with Soonyoung. Before he could even say anything they were trapped together almost chest to chest. Soonyoung REEKED of alcohol and Chan could smell it off of his breathe even though he hadn't opened his mouth to say anything yet. Before he could do or say anything about the situation at hand he felt Soonyoung wrap his body around him into a tight hug. Soonyoung was a clingy drunk, Chan was used to Soonyoung just wanting to stay in his grasp after he drank excessively, but what he didn't expect was to feel his dick, which was completely hard, pressing into his stomach. Chan felt his face flush as Soonyoung's started to mouth at his neck and soothingly moving his hands up and down his sides. A stifled "want you" escaped Soonyoung's lips before the door of the closet swung open and Mingyu was pulling them both out. "I'm surprised you guys didn't fuck." an unknown voice said as he grasped for Soonyoung's hand to direct him to the door and to their car.

He decided that he wouldn't tell Soonyoung that they almost fucked in a closet, he knew it'd only discourage him. 

Now Soonyoung would really never tell you about the time he and Chan fucked, on his bed. It hurt his pride hurt to know that he received a blow job from his best friend, on HIS bed. It hurt his pride even more to know that he had wanted to do much more, and if it wasn't for the fact that his own sexuality scared him it would've happened.

Soonyoung had failed a test and was feeling much more upset than he usually would've been. He studied hard and really thought he'd do well, the knowledge that he failed had him calling Chan over to comfort him and tell him that everything was going to be fine.

When Chan came over the first thing he did was kiss Soonyoung before sitting next to him and pulling out ice cream, word puzzles, and tissue in case tears were shed. Soonyoung just sat and wondered what did to deserve such a good best friend. 

"It's really not the end of the world if you failed a test." Chan said tangling Soonyoung's hand with his. Soonyoung leaned his head against Chan's shoulder and listened to him explain why he shouldn't feel discouraged. Without thought he moved his hands to cup Chan's face and press a peck to the corner of his lips. Soonyoung kissing Chan was nothing unusual, but Soonyoung had never used both hands to hold Chan's face and kiss him. Chan simply froze in place when Soonyoung pressed their lips together sweetly. His eyes fluttered shut and he sat still as Soonyoung kissed him deeper and deeper.

Before Soonyoung knew it, Chan was nibbling at his bare chest and Soonyoung was rocking into each touch. Every 'please Channie-' or 'more' seemed almost noisy as they stirred against each other in the silent room. Chan realized the situation when Soonyoung began bucking his hips into the air. He leaned back into Soonyoung's ear and whispered "Soonyoung is this okay? Please tell me it's okay." At that Soonyoung nodded his head furiously while tracing circles into the skin on Chan's hands. Said hands slowly began to fan over the obvious bulge in Soonyoung's sweats. "Touch me Channie. Please put your hands on me." was all Soonyoung could say before he was pulling his sweats beyond his waist and freeing his member. "You want me to suck you off?" Chan asked as his friend nodded moving his hand to hold him. Chan sighed as he gave it a few tugs and Soonyoung bucked up into each touch releasing small moans and baseless mumbles. 

Chan bent down and carefully licked at Soonyoung, who was looking at him with himself on display and hooded eyes. "Ah, Chan go ahead and get on with it." Soonyoung said bucking into his mouth. Chan looked up and he'd be lying if he said that WASN'T the prettiest sight he had ever seen. Soonyoung sighed and grabbed at Chan's hair, bringing his mouth up and down on him. He moaned out a string of pleas and curses as he shoved Chan to the base his nose pressing against his stomach. 

Before long Chan couldn't breathe and he came up hacking and coughing as Soonyoung pushed his hair out of his face. "So pretty." was all Soonyoung said before shoving Chan back down. If he's being honest Soonyoung can't think at all, all he knows is that his best friend is sucking him off and he's doing something he knows he'll regret later. Amidst all of this he doesn't realize that he's close as he carelessly pulls Chan on and off of him. "I'm close. Chan, Channie I'm close." was all he could say before he released all over Chan's face. Even painted in white Soonyoung still managed to look at Chan the same way he does regularly and pulls him into his arms. 

They promised to never tell anyone about what had happened that night, or the night in the closet, or the time Jeonghan had come over to visit. Keeping things between them was all they wanted to maintain their friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> first fic and first smut and it's pretty sucky! sorry you had to witness this


End file.
